Forever In Love
by RealWorldGal37
Summary: The descendent of Lirael, Leinne, who just became the Abhorsen and is struggling both love and hate. Her reacurring dreams haunt her and she doesn't know if it's too help her, or to just drive her insane.-don't mind the summary in chpt1
1. Beginning

Leinne faces an old lover who makes her hesitate if being the abhorsen is right or should she go and become a regular girl and live a life with him, an evil rival who once took Leinne's lover away, and the strange dreams of a man named Wings and his lover, the 37th Abhorsen. If she doesn't tackle down her own personnel feelings or if she doesn't figure out about her strange dreams, an evil more powerful then Orannis and Kerrigor combined, might arise and destroy the Old kingdom along with everywhere else...  
  
*note* O_O! I FIXED THE FORMAT! WHO'S GOOD?!?!?! ME! ya, well.. it took me FORVER, but, hey, I'm good at wut I do ^_~ which is nothing, but.. on w/the story ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. Tall with long, dark hair with matching dark eyes. Leinne. That was her name. Descendent of Lirael, the Abhorsen. Leinne remembered well how her mother, Arielle, told her the stories of her grandmother Lirael, fighting off the dead who roamed the land of the living. She also recalls the day when her mother told her about Sabriel, her great-aunt. She was the one who defeated Kerrigor, Chlorr, and helped defeat Orannis. Leinne awed both her grandmother and her great-aunt. Both were extraordinary in many different ways. Their beauty was unspeakable, their strength was unforgettable.  
Now both were long gone, Sabriel died of a heart attack and Lirael died from an ambush of the dead. Leinne's mother was not an Abhorsen so that only left her, Leinne, to become the next annihilator of the dead. Her Uncle Sam's son, Anthony, dislikes the Book of the Dead and would not go near it. Very much like his father. Her Aunt Ellimere was Queen of Belisaere, or in other words, queen of the Old Kingdom. She was married to a man named Alexander Drake and they both had 2 children, both roughly the age of Leinne. One was a girl named Sabriel and the other was a boy name Touchstone II. Touchstone II was only a year older than Leinne, he was 18. Sabriel was a year younger. Even though Leinne has this many cousins, none wanted to have the responsibility of the Abhorsen, so she was stuck with the mystical bells and the Book of the Dead.  
The book was neatly placed inside a leather pouch and tucked in the black bag. The bells were carefully strapped across Leinne's chest. Her Charter sword Nehima, once her grandmothers, was at her side, ready to be drawn into battle. Leinne sighed.  
" At least I know how to handle weapons..." she said, quietly. While putting in her last things in the black bag, there was a knock on the door. " Come in." A young man came in.  
" Leinne-"  
" I told you that I never wanted to see you again!" she shrieked, glaring furiously at the young man. He looked extremely hurt.  
" Just listen to me, for a moment, before you leave," he said, quickly. Leinne was shaking with anger, but took a deep breath and turned her attention to her packing and grunted. The young man took that as permission to talk. " I know I've been a total jerk and even a bastard, but trust me on this, don't become an Abhorsen. Your grandmother died because of those damn dead things! And I don't want you to go off out there and get hurt... or killed..." Leinne looked at him hard.  
" If I don't go who will? There's too many cowards out there and I'm not going to sit here when people are getting killed by creatures that I'm destined to destroy! And I defiantly don't want to stay here knowing you would break my heart again, Khay," tears slightly formed around the corners of her eyes, but she hastily brushed them away.  
" I'm terribly sorry, Leinne. Please, just please, you don't have to forgive me, but just promise me that you won't become the Abhorsen... please..." Khay was practically on his knees. Leinne stood there with her bag in hand. Expressionless. Khay was looking at her with mournful eyes, praying that she would reconsider. They were like this for about a minute when Leinne walked towards Khay and glided passed him.  
" Good-bye, Khay," she said, coldly. She left her room, leaving Khay in there. A tear escaped her eye, slid down her rosy cheeks, and fell to the ground. 


	2. Memories

Note: This is chapter two (I'm still quite happy I fixed the format^^) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Khay punched the wall next to him. He didn't mind that he spent 3 days riding to the Abhorsen's House to persuade Leinne out of this Abhorsen business, but he hated himself for making bad decisions in the past that hurt Leinne and pushed her harder on the road to become an Abhorsen. Know for all he knows, she might die the next day by a Shadow Hand, or those pesky Dead Hands...  
Growling, Khay stomped out of Leinne's room and quickly exited the house. He ignored the sendings and saw that Leinne had already departed on her paperwing from the waterfall.  
" Dammit," Khay cursed and quickly went to his paperwing, which was near the well.  
Leinne saw Khay come out of the house and quickly sped her speed up. She was heading to Belisaere and confirm her duty as the Abhorsen. Whatever happened between Khay and her, she was determined to put that in the past and move on with her life. But some part of her is still wanting him... and still healing because of him. Her old feelings for Khay wouldn't fade away easily. She knew that she should get her feelings for him to be gone, but it wasn't that easy. One day she's as happy as ever, the next, her life was crushed.  
" Ugh! What am I doing?" she cried out, the wind blowing against her pale face. Her mind was now turned back into business with her Aunt and her mother.  
  
On the ride to Belisaere, Leinne rethought of when she moved into the Abhorsen's house. She was only 13 and her mother didn't stay with her. She left her there to train to be ready to become the Abhorsen and live with the sendings along with Mogget, but he disappeared a couple of years ago. Her only guess where he went was probably down the old well. Arielle told her that Saraneth once lived there, but no one knows if she still does after Lirael's last visit there, along with her Uncle Sam.  
Almost unexpectedly, her mind raced back to a year ago. Laughing and smiling, she and Khay was happier then ever... Until Alice came...  
Leinne grimaced when she remembered Alice's tanned face. She was a Clayr with the usual long, blonde hair with striking blue eyes. One casual morning, she came skipping along the stepping stones (even though is was 6ft. apart) and knocking on the house asking if she could stay for the night. Leinne was quite shocked to see that such a random person would just casually ask to come and stay at the Abhorsen's house. At first, she was alright with Alice... of course this was all before that night... Just thinking about it made tears come flowing out of Leinne's dark eyes.  
Khay tried to catch up with Leinne, but she flew even faster and then she was out of sight. After deciding where she went, he went North, to Belisaere. It was a long and hard flight. The clouds came rolling in and even some rain became to drizzle down. Even though Khay knew that you need to concentrate on piloting the paperwing, his mind wandered off to that night. Her dazzling blue eyes caught him off-guard. He was staying over at the Abhorsen's house for a week and was about to leave that one day, but that's when she came. Some nagging part of him told him to stay. That he wanted to see that Clayr girl more, but his mind told him she might be an impostor and try to harm the only descendent of the Abhorsen. So he stayed.  
  
"I can never thank you enough for taking me in! Trust me, I'm no bother. I just came back from Ancelstierre and was heading towards Belisaere until some guard at the perimeter told me that there was going to be some storm and that I should stay at the nearest shelter possible. And I knew that the Abhorsen's house was near so I decided to come here, if it was possible," she chattered. Khay just watched those rose lips move delicately while Leinne was listening to her talk with a very slight frown.  
  
Later that night, Leinne went into the study, while Khay went outside to look at the stars. All was quiet in the study. Leinne was trying to concentrate on the Book of the Dead, but her mind wandered off to where Khay was. Her stomach was filled butterflies and she finally stood up to go see Khay.  
The stars was very bright, but Khay could feel their warnings to him. Before he could try to figure out what the stars were telling him, there came a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw those blue eyes again.  
" Hi, it's really beautiful out here, isn't it?" she asked, in a crystal clear tone. Khay was dumbstruck for a moment then he quickly turned his attention back to the stars.  
" Why did you come here, Alice?" he asked, scornfully. Alice frowned.  
" Because I knew you were here, Khay... It broke my heart into pieces when you left 2 years ago, when I was just 16 and you, 17... And when I heard you were now with the young Abhorsen, I just have to come back to you and tell you how much I loved you... and still do..." Khay clenched his fists. He wanted to stay away from her, she was dangerous. Even though he wanted to storm back inside and go to sleep, his feet would not move.  
" That was a long time ago. Besides, we were younger and more naïve then. It's time to move on, get on with your own life and don't you dare try to ruin mine." Alice now had tears forming in her eyes. They didn't say anything until a tear slid down.  
" Khay... Look at me, Khay." Almost forcefully he looked at her. She came up to him, arms around his neck, and her lips met his. Surprised, he stood still with mixed emotions. Trying with all his might, he tried to push her away before Leinne saw anything, but his legs were shaky, arms were seeming to only obey his old feelings for her. His hands were around her waist. Slowly, Alice gently pushed away from him.  
" You still love me..." she smiled. Khay was between horrorstruck and love struck. " Tell me you'd stay with me forever... please? Lets go off together tomorrow, I have some business in Belisaere and I'd love it to have you come with me, what do you say?" Khay looked away, scowling.  
" Leave... go now..." he said through gritted teeth. Alice laughed.  
" It would be a whole lot better if you come with me Khay, since your little girlfriend over there just watched the entire scene, but she's probably off to her bedroom now." Khay quickly looked over at the front door and it was wide open.  
" I'm not going to let an old girlfriend get in the way with my life that I've just finally gotten control of," he said, while rushing back to the house.  
" What would you do if she doesn't understand? This is your only chance to be with me, Khay, whatever did I do to you? You just ran off from the Glacier and leaving me heart-broken. How can you be so selfish? You don't know how much pain you caused me, but then again... If you don't go to her, you'd probably break her heart too... but just hear me out, I love you, even though you left me and went to that Abhorsen-to-be girl and I'll always be on your side, but if you leave me, I don't know what I'll do..." Alice fell on her knees and cried her heart out. Khay stopped walking and looked back at Alice, confused about what he should do. Alice or Leinne.  
  
Khay stared out at the sky.  
" I should have chosen Leinne..." he thought. Just remembering that small memory tore him apart. The paperwing wobbled because of the lack of concentration. It shook Khay back to reality and immediately cast another string of charter magic.  
  
"Leinne! Its been so long!" her mother greeted Leinne with a warm and welcoming embrace.  
" Nice to see you too, mom," Leinne said, forcing a crooked smile. Arielle wasn't fooled by the smile.  
" What happened? Did you meet one of the dead?" like a concerned mother, she blasted rivers of questions until Leinne stopped her.  
" It was nothing mom, the trip here was a little exhausting," she lied. Arielle nodded, though not fully satisfied with the answer. They both walked towards the castle where Leinne's family all stood. Uncle Sam was leaning on one of the columns with Anthony standing next to him. Sam's wife wasn't present. He met her in one of his travels to the Glacier, she was just a visiter, but both fell in love at first sight. Ellimere stood right in the middle with her husband, Alexander, and both their children were present as well.  
After a brief welcoming, they all entered the vast doors of the castle. Soon, Leinne found herself in the conference room, drinking tea.  
"It was a very wise choice, Leinne, the Old Kingdom is in need of an Abhorsen again. The dead are now somehow increasing in numbers and they seem to all be coming around near the Edge. The Clayr saw a brief glimpse of a young and beautiful woman, whose name they could not identify, and she was carrying the bells. A new necromancer. She could be of a threat, though, nothing extreme has happened yet," Ellimere explained. Leinne digested this for a moment.  
"A new necromancer..." she whispered. Her emotions for the day earlier was forgotten, but now replaced with worries.  
"She was spotted twice near the perimeter and once near the House," Sam said, slightly scowling.  
"Near the House? How near?" Leinne asked quickly.  
"I'm not sure, but it must've been about a mile West..." he replied. Arielle shook her head anxiously.  
"But all is well, your now the Abhorsen, but for tonight, rest while you can because you'll need it." with Ellimere stating that, they all went to the bedrooms.  
  
Leinne dropped herself on the feathery bed, ready to drift off to sleep in just a moment. She was about to go off until there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," she grunted. She didn't look who came in, but heard gentle footsteps come near her.  
" Its been a while, Leinne," came a familiar voice. Leinne was fully awake now. She instantly sat upright and right in front of her was a young woman with bells across her chest, long, blonde hair, and... those striking blue eyes.  
" Alice..." Leinne whispered. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's late when I'm writing this, hopefully you'll like it, well, I'll be updating on the third chapter soon, please please give a review and enjoy^^ 


	3. Darkna

*Note* Ok, well, here's the third chapter, I hope you'll enjoy  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Alice was smiling from ear to ear. Leinne's only attention to her was her bells. The necromancer bells.  
" How did you get those?" she asked, quietly. Alice casually looked down at her bells.  
"Oh, these, lets just say I found somewhere risky. Anyways, the last time we met, wasn't a very pretty one so I was hoping we'd become friends, you know, good buddies, how does that sound?" she asked as gentle as possible. Leinne looked away.  
"Get out," she retorted. Alice pretended to look hurt.  
"Fine, if you wish, but before I leave, I'm telling you this. I'm the necromancer that will make up the true King of the Old Kingdom." Leinne shot a glare at her.  
"Wha-?"  
"Darkna is his name. He has been put to deep slumber, like Kerrigor, from the 37th Abhorsen. You see, I've been admiring him since I was a little girl. I even found his diary back in the Great Library of the Clayr. Very striking, it was. Passionate, touching, all he wanted was to rule the Old Kingdom, but no, your ancestor had to put him into this deep slumber spell. Well, now that will be all over, you hardly know how to use the bells so I shouldn't worry about the adolescent Abhorsen, so as you wish, I'll leave." Leinne opened her mouth to say something, but instead, found herself opening her eyes. It was dark in her room. Nightfall.  
"It was a dream...?" Leinne got up from her bed. "Was it a dream? It felt so real... or is Alice toying with me? Ugh! I can't stand this!" she stood up from the bed and ruffled her hair crazily.  
  
"I'm not sure if you should bother her right now, Khay, I think she's still sleeping," Arielle said. Khay nodded.  
"But do you think I could just check up on her, I mean... we haven't seen each other for a year now... so..." Arielle sighed. She knew about the love triangle between him and her daughter with some clayr whose name she didn't know.  
"I guess, but if she's in a bad mood, I suggest you come visit her some other time. Your sudden appearance might be a little of a shock to her..." Khay just nodded towards her and quickly rushed off to Leinne's room. Arielle looked at him go.  
"Kids these days," she muttered and walked off doing her business.  
Leinne looked out the her vast window. It overlooked the entire city of Belisaere, a wonderful sight after a hard day. She then saw a paperwing from far off in the distance. Curious who was riding it, she grabbed a pair of binoculars from the top of the desk next to her bed. As she peered through it, a knock came from her door.  
"Who is it?" she asked, while focusing the view of the binoculars.  
"It's me, your mother, do you want anything?" came Arielle's voice.  
"No, thank you anyways... and mother?"  
"Yes?"  
"When Khay asks you to see me, could you tell him I'm still sleeping or something? Cause, I'm not in the mood to be raging in anger." there was a chuckle from behind the door.  
"Whatever you wish, honey." Leinne set down the binoculars and looked at the ground. Why can't he get the message?!?! I want to be left alone... ever since he left that day, I swore to myself I won't ever let him in again... but why do I feel like I want him back? I didn't even think about him until he showed up a couple of weeks ago when I was visiting the perimeter... and after that, he wouldn't leave me alone. But if I consider him as a friend, how can I trust him? This is all too much... I'm the Abhorsen now and I shouldn't get these childish feelings in the way of my duty.- Leinne thought. Knowing that Khay is stubborn and probably will be at her door in any second, Leinne sneaked out of her room, grabbing her bells with her, and crept to another room which used to be Sam's old workshop, but now he has a larger one and so he gave it to Leinne. It was a cozy spot, Leinne redecorated the place once she owned it. There was a small shelf with some of Leinne's all-time favorite books. And by the window was a small, leather couch just for Leinne to just lounge in. Near the couch was a fireplace, who's flame never goes out.  
"Its been awhile since the last I was here..." she said. The little room made her feel much more relaxed about being an Abhorsen and along with the troubles with Khay... "Maybe that dream was really just a dream... nothing else... but that new necromancer... a young and beautiful woman... could it be Alice?" Leinne then abruptly shook her head. "I'm not going to worry myself with this! Tomorrow I head for Edge..." The fire blazed warmly, as if welcoming Leinne back. Slowly, her eyelids shut into deep slumber.  
  
"Run!" his voice rang clear in her mind. Her knees started to feel weak and stumbled as she tried to run. He, on the other hand, helped the young, beautiful Abhorsen by picking her up and running like Hell, away from the Clayr's Glacier. The Dead just came up one by one. Never did anyone knew that so many dead lay underneath the Clayr's Great Library. Never did anyone knew that the Abhorsen would be so weak. Never will anyone defeat the power of Darkna.  
Their heavy breathing echoed loudly. Their fear was tasted as well as their blood. Darkna grinned from the pitiful sight of the desperate lovers running away.  
"You can never escape my clutch!" he said, then laughed the most eery laughter that anyone near could feel the pure evil and the fearsome power or Darkna.  
  
Leinne burst her eyes open. Her lungs were burning as if she was the one running. Panting, Leinne gasped in and out of the refreshing air. Her legs felt numb and heavy and she had a slight nauseous feeling.  
"W-what in the world was t-that?!" she cried out loud. Leinne looked around for some water, but none were present. Forcing herself to get up, she limped to the doorway and nearly fell over while turning the doorknob. Through gritted teeth, she stumbled out the door and clumsily climbed down the flight of stairs. That awful bone-chilling laughter echoed amongst her ears. His face... it looked all to familiar... even the voice... Leinne shook her head and concentrated on getting down safely, at the least.  
It was took Leinne about 30 minutes to get down the stairs, her knees were now too weak to go on, so she rested for a bit at the bottom step.  
"That... face... the voice... the Abhorsen... weak? Unable... to defeat the dead? Am I just losing it?"  
"Yes and no." came a rather sly voice. Leinne quickly glanced around. No one was in sight.  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Leinne shouted. A small, white cat emerged from the shadows. It gave a small, bored yawn.  
"Mogget?!?" Leinne nearly shouted again. The small face gave a wince.  
"No need to talk so loud. Tch, Lirael would hardly make a peep of a noise, but her granddaughter is as loud as a Dead screaming its dumb little head off." Leinne glared at the cat.  
"Where were you? First you disappeared for 2 years and now all of a sudden you reappear! An-"  
"Oh do shut up. I left the House because I got bored. I am free now, no longer under the Abhorsen's clutches... but than things could get more boring since it's no longer fun without watching these clueless youth thinking that their so important because their the next abhorsen. I could give you an example if you'd like." Leinne was at the verge of anger and curiosity. The cat gave another yawn and then leaped onto Leinne's lap and fell asleep.  
"Ugh! I can't believe I forgot how impolite this lil wretch was!" Leinne growled. But the sight of the obnoxious kitten sleeping was too much for Leinne to handle and her anger slipped away. Steadily, she scooped up the cat with her hands and found that her legs had regain their strength. The first place she thought of was the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
Mogget laid on the bed, snoring slightly. It was about the crack of dawn. Leinne starred out the window, wide-awake. Once or twice she tried to sleep, but failed. Something inside of her told her somewhere, someone was out boiling trouble. Giving out a heavy sigh, she stood up, gave a little pet to Mogget and then went down to the kitchens to grab some breakfast. Mogget opened one eye lazily.  
"That one is going to have lots of of juicy problems during her journey..." he grumbled, then fell back into slumber.  
  
His dark, bloodshot eyes examed inch by inch of the Glacier. He was almost certain that the beautiful tribe of the Clayr has sensed his presence so he must do it quickly before they come. He took out Kibeth and rung it in a circling motion. Then, he took out Mosrael. The Glacier has been long frozen, but deep underneath lay one of the most fearsome fiends. They were old, very old, but not ancient. When she, the 37th Abhorsen, bound them into the Glacier, the deadly monsters vowed to take revenge on the entire Old Kingdom once they were aroused once again. Of course, these fiends remembered Darkna, their fearsome leader. But they had a strange feeling before falling into the depths of the Glacier that Darkna would not be able to survive the Abhorsen's hand. They were wrong.  
"Alice, you too, ring Mosrael." his tone was commanding. Alice came up next to him.  
"Yes, your great," she replied, with ever so politeness. Together they rang Mosraels deep voice and beneath their feet, they could feel the rumblings of the lost creatures, climbing and tearing their way out. His pale lips gave a small and wicked grin, though something about was lost and in pain. Alice caught that for just a moment until it vanished instantly. Curiosity filled her mind but she thought is was wise not to ask. The deads progress was slow, and he was gritting his teeth harshly.  
"If they keep this up, an entire army of guards and Charter mages will surround us!" he growled. Alice kept calm. How can someone as strong as he be so nervous about some people catching them? He has the power to destroy all.  
"Take a deep breath, master, they won't be able to stop us even if they wanted to," Alice cooed soothingly. Finally, rotten hands tore open the glacier and hideous faces emerged from the ice.  
"It's about time!" one of the dead look at him and then quickly bowed deeply. Soon, the others were bowing to their master, Darkna.  
"Master, I thought the dead were stupid, how come their smart enough to bow down?" Alice whispered.  
"Their a different kind of dead, a silly girl like you wouldn't understand," retorted Darkna. He quickly counted how many were there. Just like the last time. Smiling with satisfactory, with a wave of a hand, Darkna, Alice, and their new founded monsters were rushing off the grounds of the Clayr.  
"Did you see that? We must report to the others at once!" cried out a rookie Clayr guard. The other just stood there, mystified. "didn't you hear me? We-" as quick as lightning, the other guards sword went cleanly into the hasty soldier.  
"Your not telling anyone anything," came an evil voice. The dying soldier's eyes were wide with horror.  
"T-traitor!" she gasped out while spitting out drops of blood.  
"Hmpf, you will never be able to defeat the Great Darkna nor his powerful army!" then with one final jerk of the sword, the young rookie lay dead on the cold, icy ground. The traitor took off her helmet and revealed instead of a young girl, a boy. A very young boy, that is, only about 14. He quickly rushed off to join with his master.  
  
"Lady Leinne! Lady Leinne!" cried out the desperate maid. Leinne looked up from her breakfast and stared at the frantic maid come rushing towards her.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I-it's very urgent! T-the Queen and King wants y-you right now at the entrance!" she stammered out. Sweat dripped from her plumpy face. Leinne nodded and rose up from her chair and quickly walked to the main foyer.  
"The Clayr are scanning the entire glacier for some sort of evidence of the murder and found a deep crack in the glacier!"  
"Yes, but how did it get there?!"  
"We're still trying to find out!"  
"What's going on?" Leinne asked, her voice just barely above the others. Queen Ellimere turned to her.  
"There's been a murder. The Clayr found a dead guard today during duty and found a large stab on the victim. They also discovered a large gap that was made recently on the glacier itself. Something or someone has either dug a hole-though it is nearly impossible for it's way too deep-or something came out of it. Which seems more logical..." Ellimere explained.  
"There's some rumor that the new necromancer had something to do with it, but no evidence has been proved," put in Sam. Leinne took in all the info. After some brief thinking, Leinne said, "Is there a paperwing available for me to take to the Clayr's Glacier?" her mother sighed and gave a laugh.  
"My poor daughter... you really do have to get used to being an abhorsen. You, the Abhorsen, will always have an available paperwing along with everything else." Leinne gave a slight blush.  
  
Before Leinne knew it, she was up in the air on a paperwing, heading towards the Clayr's Glacier. Her mind was going back to her dream until a sharp poke came from her side.  
"Ouch!" the paperwing shuddered for a moment until Leinne quickly sang out another batch of charter magic. Quickly, she gave a glance towards where the poke came from. Mogget laid next to her.  
"You forgot about me. That's not very nice of you, you know that?" he said, almost sarcastically.  
"What are you doing here?" Leinne shouted, the wind was growing more restless.  
"To make sure that an idiot like yourself won't fail and bring the end of the kingdom, that's why I'm here!" Mogget snarled. Leinne scowled, but pretended she couldn't hear him. Leinne spotted some black dots in front of her about a few yards away. It was almost like a black cloud, but was coming towards her way too fast. Mogget cried out something, but the wind carried his voice away.  
"What?!" Leinne shouted.  
"GORE CROWS!" right when Mogget shouted that out, Leinne sensed the dead. "TURN LEFT!" Mogget's voice rang out again. Leinne obediently turned left. The gore crows came tearing right passed her, but she knew they'd turn around and come after her again. "LAND NOW!" Leinne hesitated to obey that command, but then quickly scanned for an open area when she saw the gore crows come racing back at her again. She closed her eyes. The paperwing was way too close to the ground to even make a smooth landing. Holding on to Mogget and the paperwing, Leinne prayed that they'll make the landing out ok. Quickly, she said some Charter magic to form a fire and aimed at it right in the middle of the flock of dead birds. It worked wonders. The fire turned the birds to crisp dust and covered most of them as if it was a net catching some fish. Leinne smiled with satisfactory until she remembered that she herself had to concentrate on slowing the paperwing down. Thinking of the Charter magic that will slow them down, it was too late. They've already started to land.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, um... it took me a while to make this chapter cause I couldn't get any details for it, so it might be a lil weird in some parts. O, and leave reviews plz!!!!! 


End file.
